Blaze
by amaroesm0217
Summary: One shot! Hope you enjoy! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.


"Sir." Baker opened the door into Frank's office. "We have a problem."

"What is it Baker?" he asked.

"About 30 minutes ago, two officers from the 29 precinct responded to a fire at an apartment complex in Harlem. Thankfully, all of the residents were able to make it out safely. Few cuts and bruises. FDNY is on the scene and has the blaze about 20% contained."

"Okayyy" he drawled out.

"The problem is that out of the two officers, one of them is unaccounted for. They haven't been able to locate her."

"Her?"

"It's Officer Janko sir. They've been trying to contact her on her radio but haven't gotten a response. The fire is still raging and it's too dangerous for anyone to get in there because the building is at risk for collapse."

Frank leaned back and closed his eyes. He said a silent prayer then responded to Baker.

"Has Sergeant Reagan been informed?"

"No sir. He's not on shift until 2 so it's assumed that he's more than likely still at home. Many have tried to call him but no answer."

Frank stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Get my detail ready."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go down there sir" Baker said.

"I'm not. If I go down there, I'll be more of a distraction than anything. I'm going to their apartment to tell Jamie. This is something that you don't want to hear on the phone."

* * *

Jamie woke up with a blaring headache and a stuffy nose. He had a feeling that he was coming down with something but decided to push through it and take the sick day when he really needed it.

_"The Advil is in the drawer and you should also take some NyQuil so you can sleep good" Eddie said. _

_He had came home to her rushing around getting her stuff together for midnight tour. "I also made you some dinner" she added._

_"Thanks" he replied. "I don't have to go in until 2 tomorrow so we'll have sometime together. Also, since we have next weekend off, we should go somewhere."_

_"Yeah?" she asked. "Where were you thinking?"_

_"Montauk is great at this time of year. It's only 2 1/2 hours outside the city and I have a great friend from law school who has a place right on the water." He grabbed her and pulled her in close. "What do you say?"_

_"Would your friend mind?"_

_"No, I've gone out there a few times when I need to clear my mind over the years. Now, I want to take you out there. Is that a problem?"_

_She smiled up at him. "Not at all. It sounds great Jamie. It'd be great to get out of the city for the weekend."_

_"I was thinking... that one day... we could get a place of our own out there or wherever you want."_

_"You mean like move out of the city?!"_

_"No." He laughed at the look on her face. "Just have a place that we can go when we need to relax and recharge."_

_"Oh." She put a hand on her chest. "Then that sounds amazing." She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "I really have to go. Get some sleep."_

_"Love you. Be safe" he said as she walked to the door. _

_She looked back and smiled. "Always am. Love you too."_

Jamie was laying in bed trying to fall back asleep when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who in the hell?" he murmured to himself.

He got up and trudged over to the door.

"Dad? What're you doing here?" Jamie asked as he opened the door.

"Came to find you since you don't answer the phone. Are you feeling alright son?" Frank replied.

"I put my phone on silent because my head was throbbing. Probably coming down with something but I'm not taking a day off until I have to."

"I need to tell you something son."

Jamie's face got serious. "What is it? Is Pop okay?"

"Two officers from your precinct responded to a fire at an apartment complex in Harlem. Everyone who lives in the building made it out okay but one of the officers is unaccounted for. They can't find Eddie son. Her last known location was on the bottom floor."

Jamie's eyes widened. He then ran into his bedroom and got dressed.

* * *

"Jamie! Stop! Let me take you there" Frank said as Jamie was unlocking his car. "You're in no state to drive."

"I have to get there dad!" Frank reached in and took his keys. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not having you drive like a madman out there. We can get you there faster anyways."

Jamie got out and jumped in with Frank and his detail.

* * *

Jamie jumped out of the car not even giving Nuciforo time to put it in park. He pulled out his badge and ran up to where many of the FDNY and NYPD officers were standing.

"Why the hell aren't any of you going in there? There's an officer still in there!"

"Sarge. It's too dangerous. The building is at risk for collapse."

"The hell it is!" Jamie flung off his jacket and grabbed a pipe from an FDNY truck. He ran up to the door and swung so hard that the glass broke on the first hit. He then used his hands to break down the rest of the door. He felt people try to hold him back but he aggressively pushed them off.

"EDDIE! EDDIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" He ran into the building that was engulfed with flames.

* * *

Eddie woke up in a coughing fit. The last thing she remembered was the blast from the fire pushing her back into the wall before she passed out. She had been so close to the front of the building to get out. She had pushed the young girl over the flaming heap and the flames had gotten so high that it was impossible for her to get out.

"Officer Janko? I'm Doctor Harris. How're you feeling?"

She took a deep breath. "I can't breathe well and my chest hurts."

"That's normal with smoke inhalation. You were exposed for a pretty long time. Thankfully, your husband got to you pretty quick before it could get any worse."

"Jamie!? Where is he?"

"He's in the other room getting his hand wrapped up. He'll be in here soon."

"Okay."

"Your vitals are good right now but we want to keep you here for the next two nights for monitoring. If everything is well then you'll be allowed to go home. Any questions for me?"

"No, but can you get Jamie in here soon."

"I will." The doctor smiled at her and walked out.

A little while later, she heard a knock and saw Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi" he replied still standing in the doorway. He had a few cuts and bruises adorning his face.

"Are you gonna come here?" she asked. "I'm not gonna break."

He stepped in the room and the first thing she saw was the big white bandage on his left hand covering up all of the cuts from the glass.

"Oh Jamie." She reached out for him and he pulled her in for a hug. They stayed like that and didn't say anything for awhile.

She spoke up quietly. "That was really terrifying. I honestly didn't know if I would make it out. The doctor said you went in and found me?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Dad went and got me from home. The FDNY said it was too dangerous to go in but I wasn't gonna lose you. I just wasn't. I got a pipe and broke the door in. I was such on an adrenaline high that I didn't feel the glass going into my hand." She squeezed him tight.

"I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry about?"

"I don't know. I just am."

"Well there's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm just glad you're safe now. You hungry?" he asked.

"A little bit" she replied. She then looked up at the clock. "Jamie, you should get home to get ready for your tour. I'll be fine until you get back."

"I can't really do much with this hand and do you really think I'm gonna leave you right now? Not a chance. Now, scoot over so we can take a nap. I'll go get us lunch when we wake up."

She scooched over and he slid in beside her. She threw her arm around his middle and laid her head on his chest. They got comfortable and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
